Dead of Night (book)
Dead of Night is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Jim Bambra and Stephen Hand, illustrated by Martin McKenna and originally published in 1989 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 40th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-034456-X). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background The player is a Demon Slayer whose parents have been kidnapped by the Demon Prince Myurr. The plot revolves around the player's mission to rescue them, travelling through various Demon-blighted regions and meeting up with old friends and allies in their homeland. Introduction The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules In addition to the regular attributes, Dead of Night features evil which start with an Initial score of 0. Throughout the book the player may encounter people or creatures, or do things that will increase this score. As a result the player is asked to Test Your Evil at certain points in a manner similar to Testing Your Luck. The player also has a choice of three "Talents" from the following list: Banish Undead, Dark Veil, Heal, Holy Circle, Meditation, Sense Demon, and Speak Demon. Equipment List *Sword Nightbane *Hooded Robes and Skullcap *5 Provisions *10 Gold Pieces *Silver Cross *3 Vials of Holy Water *Backpack *Stallion Godsfire Cover and Illustrations '''Cover The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Terry Oakes. #Price of 1st Impression; £3.50 for 2nd Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Martin McKenna. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 1, 14, 28, 42, 56, 72, 85, 98, 113, 130, 142, 156, 171, 184, 198, 212, 226, 240, 254, 267, 281, 295, 310, 323, 335, 348, 362, 375, 386 and 398. The colour map on the inside front cover was by Leo Hartas. Intertextual References The Netherworld Sorcerers appear in this book. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Dead of Night *Branner *Darrow *Kremper - Half-Orc *Magrand - Necromancer *Myurr - Demon Prince *Sharleena - Seer Locations *Astonbury *Axmoor *Colton-on-the-Marsh *Cragrock Peaks *Crowford *Dunningham *Fenlake *Gallantaria *Glaydon Forest *Horned Hills *Oak Hill *River Merton *Royal Lendle *Sacred Citadel of the Templars *Stanford *''The Hanged Man'' *Way River *Weddonbridge *Witchtooth Line *Whitewater River Encounters *Abomination *Armoured Ogre *Blight Demons *Calbert *Chaos Mercenary *Demonic Servant *Demonic Shape-Shifter *Great Demon *Humans - Angry Villagers *Kremper *Magrand *Moon Demon Mage *Moon Demons *Myurr *Orcs *Skeletons - Horned/Regular *Spirit Demon *Tentacles *Wolves *Zombies Further Notes *25 instant failures, 2 victories, plus death by stamina loss or bad luck. Dedication To Mandy and Pat See Also *''Blood of the Mandrake'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Legend of the Shadow Warriors'' *''Moonrunner'' *''Smuggler's Gold'' External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=84 Dead of Night at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb40.htm Dead of Night at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] References Category:1989 books Category:FF40 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series